Godzilla vs The Gryphon
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: It's been a year since Godzilla melted down and also the same since his son Junior resurrected but he's disappeared since then. Now an ancient monster has returned and the U.S. And Japanese army are too powerless to stop it. What can be done?
1. Prolouge

Tristar pictures presents

A Toho production

Denzel Washington

Michael Keaton

Robert Downey Jr.

Godzilla vs. The Gryphon

Megumi Odaka

James Woods

Ron Perlman

Akira Nakao

Kevin Pollak

 _Prologue._

 _It's been Two years since the world survived a monster named Godzilla's meltdown. Though some people people were relief that the monster is gone, other people were saddened that he died because he was tragic victim of the nuclear bomb whom lost his son until he was revived by Godzilla's radiation but nobody has seen him since._

July 5th 1997

An American fisherman named Andrew is sitting down on his chair watching a baseball game. He spent 5 hours fishing out in the Pacific Ocean during the rainstorm. He hears a door open. It was his friend named David.

"Hey, Dave Did I miss anything?" Roland asked while unwrapping his lunch.

"Nah it just started."

"Good. I hope it's the Yankees year again. I..." But before he could speak, he felt the ship shook making both men fall off their chair. They stepped outside to see what hit them but when they went out, they didn't see anything. Andrew shrugged then walked back inside.

"Eh.. probably we hit a whale again." He grumbled before another earthquake happened.

"Um, Andy? I don't think that was a..." But David could finish, he fell down again. He jumped back up and ran up to the front of the boat to see what hit the boat. He opened his telescope. He sees something as he adjusts the telescope to get a closer look he sees something he did not expect.

"A tail?" He got a closer look at the tail, sees the spikes on the tail then he widen his eyes.

"No... It can't be! I better warn Andrew..." He runs back inside to see his friend eating soup.

"Andy, we gotta split. I saw..." But before he could tell him what he saw they felt the ship turned over then a splash of water splashed on the boat and both men crashed into each other. Both men's eyes widen when they heard something they never thought they would hear.

ERRGHHHHEHHH!

Two weeks later.

The flight from Los Angeles California to Tokyo Japan for a World news reporter named Eric Carter. He was told to do a report on what was going on in Japan the past two weeks where a ship from America has disappeared. He also plans to visit his childhood friend from California named Raymond Martin. He is a member of the United States Armed forces that was assigned to Japan a year ago. After his plane landed, he walked through the terminal gate to look for the limo, Martin(Or Marty as Eric would call him.) hired. He keeps on looking until he smiles at the sight of an young japanese woman looking around with a sign that says "Eric Carter." He cleared his voice to get her attention.

"Hey, excuse me." He said to get the woman's attention. The woman turned around. Eric sighed, he just remembered that she probably doesn't speak Japanese.

"Are you Eric Carter?" She asks in perfect english. Eric blinked then he nodded his head.

"I am Kasumi Onaka. General Martin told me to pick you up and bring you to his house. He has just returned from his house. Eric nodded.

"Great, thanks. I better pick my stuff." He told her. After picking up his luggage, He followed Kasumi to her car as she drives to\ Marty's's house. She leads him inside the house then tells him to have a seat.

"I'll get Martin-san to come downstairs. Just sit down and relax." She offered. Eric nodded then thanked her. He sees a newspaper. that had the picture of the missing ship. He couldn't read but he didn't need to. His thoughts were interrupted by a clap. He looks up to see a African American man who looks about his age. He stands up and gives him a hug.

"You son of a bitch. How you doing, Eric?" He smiled then shakes his best friend's hand.

"I'm good, Marty. How about you?"

"Good. Just enjoying my life in Japan since I got deported. How are the wife and kids?" He ask while both men walking through the kitchen.

"They're fine. My son just started High School." After their reunion, Marty just took his friend to town for a free tour. After showing him, Mt. Fuji, Tokyo Tower and the Samurai museum, Marty finally took him to his friend to a Sushi restaurant.

"So... You were brought here to investigate the missing boats?" Asked Marty while drinking Saki.

"Yeah..." Eric responded. "The ships came from L.A. and was supposed to come back a week ago so the head of the American ship company called the Japanese ship company but the Japanese ship company said they got their fish."

"Oh yeah... I remember seeing that on the news. The ship was broken in half and one of the two men survived but is in a coma." Marty said.

"Exactly, and I have to investigate it. And If it's no trouble Marty, I like for you to bring me to him." Eric said. Marty sighed then put a piece of fish in his mouth.

"Eric, it maybe hard for me to get through security but I'll try to take you there." Eric smiled at his friend's helpfulness. They always help one another since they were in grade school.

"Thanks, Marty. I appreciate it."

And that's it. This is my first Godzilla/non Naruto fic. And if you want to know the actors and characters, here's who they are.

Eric Carter(Yes named after the news reporter in the English dub of King Kong vs. Godzilla though this guy is a different character) is played by Michael Keaton. I chose Keaton because I thought he would fit the News reporter character.

* * *

 _ **Raymond Martin(A Combination of Raymond Burr and his character Steve Martin) He is played Denzel Washington. He is a Gulf War Veteran. In 1996 He transferred from Los Angeles to Japan because he of his superior's orders. I will write the other characters and the actors that portrayed them in the disclaimer when they're introduced. Until then see ya.**_


	2. He's back

_**I don't own Godzilla but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am very excited for Shin Godzilla so that's one reason why I'm writing this fic. The other is because I've always wanted to write a Godzilla fic. With that said enjoy this chapter. Also I am writing a character translating japanese for our main characters with google translate so if they're not accurate then I apologize. with that said please. enjoy.**_

* * *

The next day, Eric and Marty drove to Tokyo Medical Hospital. On their way, they picked up a translator named Kyo, a Japanese woman whom is a translator for the United states Army with Marty. Marty parked in the driveway while Eric picked up his paper, pen and video camera. The three people walked to hospital

"All right, Kyo." Marty said. "I want you to ask her if we can see..." He looked at the newspaper to see if he got it right. "David Turner." The woman nodded and walked up to the receptionist.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashitachiha David Turner o hōmon suru tame ni koko ni imasu. Kare wa mada me o samashite imasu ka?" She said to the receptionist.

"Turner-san wa, kare no konsui jōtai kara mezametaga, kare wa genjitende wa ki ni suru koto wa dekimasen." Kyo turned around and translates for the two men.

"She said that Turner is awake but cannot be bothered at this time."

"I knew that would happen. Tell her that the U.S. And your government told us that we have to interview him in order to find out why the ship broke." Eric said to her.

"Watashitachiha gyosen ga kurasshu suru gen'in o kare ni okotta ka o shiraberu tame ni tānā-san o intabyū suru tame ni Amerika to watashitachi no seifu ga hatchū sa rete imasu." The receptionist nodded then whispered in her ear.

"Arigatou." She bowed to her then turns the two american men.

"She said 3rd floor room 32." She leads them to the elevator to the third room. They knock on the door not excepting someone to answer.

"C-come in." A Voice answered. Eric opened the door and sees a bandaged American man lying on the bed. Eric sat on the chair next to him.

"Are you David Turner?" Asked Eric. The man nodded his head.

"I've seen you. You're that World news reporter Eric Carter. I watched you a lot these past three years. I always loved watching you." Eric blushed at his compliment.

"This is my friend Raymond Martin. We are here because we heard about your crash." Eric explained. David's eyes widen then looked at the window outside which was sunny.

"I've been a fisherman for 4 years. I've seen sharks, whales and Dolphins. I never thought I would see... that creature in my lifetime."

"What do you mean? What creature?" Asked Marty.

"He was bigger than what I saw. I knew he was big but I've never seen anything bigger than that.

"What did you see, David?" Asked Eric. "Please tell us." David looked at Eric then pointed to the table.

"Look inside that folder and you will see the creature that I saw." Eric sighed then walked to the table. He opened then the folder then studies the paper before widen dropped the folder with widen.

"It can't be... He's been dead for a year." Eric whispered.

"Eric, what the hell are you talking about?" Asked Marty before he picked up the folder and studied before he widen his eyes. He doesn't believe what he saw either. It was a newspaper clipping of what appears to be a Gigantic dinosaur-like creature with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal black scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates.

"Godzilla. You saw Godzilla?" Eric asked. David nodded.

"What are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Asked Marty. "I mean Godzilla's been dead for a year. I saw him melted on the news."

"I know what I saw, Mr. Martin and I know I've seen Godzilla. I recognized his tail spikes in the water and I know it was Godzilla. I tried to warn my friend Andrew but it was too late."

"But we've seen him melt down. How can he still be alive?" Asked Marty shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because that wasn't the Godzilla that melted down. That was Godzilla Junior." A voice answered his question. They all looked at what who answered his question. It was a short Japanese woman with military haircut.

"Who are you?" Asked Marty.

"Wait." Eric snapped his fingers. "You're Miki Saegusa. The psychic that worked on Godzilla the past few years. I read your work." The woman nodded than bowed her head.

"And you must be the Eric Carter. Then United States world reporter. It's nice to meet you.

"You too. But back to the subject. I thought Junior got killed by Destroyah last year."

"He was revived by Godzilla's revived by the intense radiation levels thus mutating his final form. Officially making him the new Godzilla." Eric put his hand on his chin. That makes a lot of sense.

"Which is why I came here. I had a feeling when I heard that boat crashed that you ran into Junior or should I say Godzilla. I had to come visit you." David gave her a frightened look.

"Miki, why would Godzilla attack me? From what I heard he was a friendlier creature compared to the last Godzilla."

"Maybe he was disturbed and your boat woke him up. I could tell that he gets his anger from his father but he's fond to humans." Miki told him. David nodded.

"Maybe but what do we do?" He asked her.

"When you get out of the hospital, we're reporting to the Japan self-defense force. Even though Junior is alive, I fear something terrible is gonna happen soon."

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh. What could she mean by that? Why did Junior attack the boat. Where has he been the past year? You'll find out in the next chapter. Until then see ya.**_


End file.
